Driven by Fate
by Dark-Shadow-Ravyn
Summary: Xiaoyu finds her life is restored after a tragic incident by Jun Kazama's spirit. She later meets up with Jin and a young girl named Fate who wants them to be together. R


Driven By Fate

(A/N): Hello there everyone, It's me, Ravyn! I've got another Xiaoyin story out here for all of you to enjoy. This is actually the first fic of an entire trilogy I'm going to create. I hope all of you enjoy this as I enjoy making more chapters for you. Please R&R

Chapter 1:My Soul Revived 

"Where there's hope, That's where I'll find you."

The final words were said as a loud slam was heard below me. My parents were fighting again, as they had done so many times. I was starting to believe myself, that love doesn't exist, and is just a stupid cover up for why people do things. It's an insufficient emotion in my eye. Sure, when my parents fight I often get this way, thinking down on myself as they fought over the littlest things. Well, anyway, I'm used to things like that. My name is Ling Xiaoyu and my family just moved here to Shinjiku Japan not too long ago. It's a rather nice place I suppose, but it's lonely. I'm away from a lot of my friends and I hardly know anyone here. It was starting to rain I had noticed, the light tapping of the raindrops on my windowpane was actually quite soothing. You may be asking yourself, am I always this dark person? Well, no I'm not. Sometimes I can be a sunny bright and cheery girl, but that's when I see reason to be. I'm just your average twelve year old living in a small family.

It was late in the afternoon and I kept tossing and turning around in bed. No matter what I tried, I just couldn't get any sleep. It was as if I was being purposely deprived of it. It didn't matter too much in the end, because I didn't feel all that sleepy anyway. I sat up out of bed and walked over to my window when I heard my mother walk into my room.

"Xiao, it's late and your father hasn't come back, where could he be?" I had no idea myself, and then sighed and gave my mother a sweet smile of reassurance.

"Dad probably just went out for a bit to cool off. If you want, I can find him for you without any problem. I don't mind it at all." I grabbed my coat and took off out into the dark in the rain. It didn't seem to bother my mother at all that I was leaving to go out alone; in an area I didn't know, to find my dad.

As this was going on, I had no idea that there was another crisis happening elsewhere, in the high mountains of Yakushima. A young boy, three years older then I was with his mother, living the good life. The two would spend most of the day together, but this night, something was considerably different. The boy's mother had left, and told the boy to stay home, quite similar to what I told my mother. The boy nodded, obedient to her and stayed put. The woman walked about, facing fear in the eye. Neither I nor anyone else knew what was going on, or that what was about to happen to both the woman and I would tie the strings of fate together.

I headed on further, the rain poured harder on my head, as I couldn't see anymore. I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into. I could see the lights of cars come by very slowly as I made sure I was out of their way.

"Dad," I called out, but I don't think my voice carried out anywhere. "Dad where are you!?" I kept calling his name, but he didn't answer.

The woman walked bravely towards a light, looking about as she kept her guard.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out into the dark night, but there was no answer. She did not give up hope however, like me, she was a strong willed person. Finally, she had met face-to-face with a tall looking being who looked like an ogre. Standing to face the being head on, without fear, she attacked.

It was getting very cold, and by now, I had lost my way. I sat at the side of the road, looking down at the street as my feet sat in a puddle. I heard laughing and yelling come from not too far ahead, a voice that sounded like drunken old men. I arched a brow and looked around. The smell of sake was strong, and I could hear the angry men leave out of the tavern that seemed to be nearby. I had a strong feeling that if I walked forward; I'd find my father. I ran down the street as I knew that I was so close to finding my father. I let the rain pour down harder on me and then met up with a pair of headlights, blinding my eyes. My eyes widened as I felt my heart drop. I covered my eyes as the car came faster at me. The next thing I knew, my body was flying through the sky, or so it had felt that way to me.

Oddly enough, at that same time, the woman was killed by whatever that ogre was. Like me, she hadn't seen the last blow coming and fell to her death. The boy had sensed something was wrong with his mother and ran to her aid, seeing her lying dead on the ground, blood everywhere. Now remember, at this time, I do not know what's going on with the boy an his mom, let alone know who they are, I'm speaking to you about what happened that day.

I remember lying there, looking around and feeling the cool rain wash my warm blood off my body. The voices were drowned out and I could see flashing lights all around. My body was limp and I saw my dad step out of the car that hit me and walk sluggishly to my side. After that, I completely blacked out, to what seemed like an eternity.

My mother had stayed by the window, hoping for my return. After an hour, she got worried and had seen the ambulance and police pass by. She ran out, hoping, praying to God that it wasn't me out there in the accident. Her eyes lay upon my now motionless body and the blood all over our car. I was rushed to the hospital as my mother stayed by my side.

I don't really remember what happened, nor can I tell you too much about that day. It's all too blurry, but I can tell you what I was told, and a little of what I felt. My body was light, almost if I were floating still. I think, for moments, I was no longer inside my body. I lay on the hospital bed, wires, tubes, needles, the whole nine yards running through my body. The doctors and nurses tried to keep me alive, and my mother was by my side the whole time, as for my father, I didn't see him that night. I heard a gentle voice call my name, it wasn't my mother's or anyone I knew for that matter. As I turned to see who it was, I saw a young woman standing like an angel before me. She took my hand and it felt so warm. I could see the doctors surround my body and my mother cry out my name. I saw my body lie there helpless as they did everything in their power to keep me alive. I looked to the woman who seemed to know I was outside of my own body.

"What's happening?" I was so scared; I didn't know what to do. At last, the doctors pulled my blanket over my head and my mother fell to her knees. "I...I'm dead aren't I?" I would cry if I could. The woman held my hand and nodded. "I was dead, and I was a spirit watching my own body lay there.

"Don't be afraid, do not be sad little one." She said, comforting me like a mother would do. "You and I are connected by fate, there is a reason this happened, and a reason why it was us tonight." She walked over with me to my body as we stood there. "You and I...can become one, and we can live one life. Both spirits become one, become complete. Miss Ling, do not be afraid, let's go together." I didn't know what on earth she was talking about, but I knew that she wouldn't steer me wrong. I agreed with her as the two of us placed our hands onto my cold body.

Later on that night, I heard a steady beep from a monitor. The doctors rushed over, exclaiming that I was alive, that a miracle had taken place to revive my soul. I could have been left for dead that night, but because of a greater mission, because of a fate beyond our understanding, I was spared. My mother was glad to see me, and within a matter of three weeks, I was sent home.

Home sure wasn't the same though. My mother had filed for a divorce with my father, but since the accident he hasn't been seen. No one really cared, and I just went on living out my every day life. I didn't feel different, as a matter of fact; it all still feels like a dream to me. I didn't feel as if I was sharing a spirit, but as if I was a new person, alive and back in action. I was ready to find out what this greater chain of fate was for me.

(A/N): Alrighty people, that was really more like the prologue. I hope this has some of you interested. Yes, it has romance! Lots of Xiaoyiness of course! I'm hoping that this will attract you into reading the rest, and I also have another fic im writing, so please bear with me if it takes a while to post. Well, please R&R love you all! Bye!!!


End file.
